Surreal
by dark hikari
Summary: Equation: Road Trip + Weiss Kreuz + Yaoi = One heck of a roadtrip story! ^-^ R/R PLEASE!


Sur.real  
  
---  
  
AN: A fic about Weiss Kreuz going on a roadtrip! Hehehe ^-^! The  
title will explain itself in a few more chapters..  
-luv-  
Dark Hikari  
P.S. Takes place before Gluhen..! Oh yea, YAOI! LOTS N LOTS of  
YAOI..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, etc.  
  
Symbol guide:  
** indicate noises,  
-- indicate scene changes,   
'' indicate thoughts,   
"" indicate speech,   
[] indicate my notes   
  
---  
  
Sur.real: Chapter One: The Evil Side of Omi  
"NO! I don't want to go there! It's going to take forever  
to drive there!" Youji Kudou said angrily. It had been a year since  
their last mission, and they were still living together...trying to  
be normal people.  
"PWUEEEEAASEE?!?! I WANNA GO TO DISNEY LAND!" Omi Tsukuyono  
pouted cutely.  
"No..." Youji began.  
"PWEEEAAASSE?!! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP??" Omi begged, making  
HUGE puppy eyes.  
'Damn! Those evil eyes!' Youji thought, trying not to get lost  
into the huge blue orbs. 'Grrr..'  
"PWEEEEEAAAAAAAAASEEE YOUJI-KUNNNN?!?!" Omi pouted even more.  
"*gah* No.. *gah* I mean.. *ahhh*" Youji stuttered.  
'Yes! I almost have him!' Omi thought wickedly. "PWEEEEAAASSE?"  
"*gahrr* Allrig-" Youji began, but was cut off by another male  
voice.  
"Omi, stop that!" Ran Fujiyama scolded Omi.  
"Buttttt...Raaannnn-kuuunnn...."  
"Omi, you know that Youji doesn't want to go to Disneyland!"  
"But Ran-kun, all he wants to do is go to some beach and hunt  
for girls..."  
"OMI!!!" Youji yelled.  
"Well it's true. And you didn't have to yell at me!" Omi replied,  
sniffling softly. "*sniff* You guys are so mean *sniff*"  
"Omi, need I remind you that you're 18 now? STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY!"   
Youji began, a bit peeved.  
"So? These genki skills can't go to waste!" Omi said cutely.  
"And you know you can't resist me...*hehehe*"   
"I can so *uh* too!" Youji shot back.  
"Oh yeah, that's not what you said to me last night.." Omi  
grinned evily at a blushing Youji. "What was that again?"  
"Uh, I don't want to find out." Ken Hidaka and Ran both  
said together.  
"Ken, when did you get here?!" Omi and Youji both  
whipped around to see a red-faced Ken and a blushing Ran.  
"Um..right before you two decided to get all personal about  
your love life?" Ken answered.  
"Yeah, well, welcome to my world." Youji said sarcastically.  
"Well it doesn't really matter! All you need to do is vote  
for Disney Land and not for Long Beach!" Omi said with his cutest  
smile on. "I'm sure you'll love a kiddie-themed theme park more than  
his beach!"  
"Uh..." Ken began.  
"Well, come on! VOTE FOR MEEE!" Omi pouted.  
"Uh..I think I'm gonna go with Youji on this one.." Ken began.  
"Hah! I told you OMI!" Youji snickered.  
"WHATTT?!! THAT BLONDEEEE?!?!" Omi screamed. "You don't  
know how many things he's messed up..!!" [AN: *ehehe* The dark side of Omi].  
As Omi began to rant and rave about Youji's *many* mistakes, Ken,  
Aya, and Youji began conferring amongst themselves about what to do  
with Omi now that they were going to Florida, not Disney Land.  
"Um..there's always that nice place they call the mental  
institution.." Ken began.  
"No! I need someone to-" Youji protested before Ran cut in.  
"screw on.." Ran snickered.  
"Ran! It's not screw, it's fuck." Youji corrected  
"WHATTT?!?!?" Omi, who had stopped ranting and raving, came  
up behind Youji. "FUCK??!?!"  
"Uh.." Ran, Ken, and Youji said softly.  
"*sniff* I can't believe you! It's not fucking me! It's making  
love to mee!" Omi screamed. "Bastard! I can't believe I gave you my   
virginity!" [AN: Eeee...I don't know where this is going..o.0]  
"*gah* OMIIIIIII!!! I'm SO SORRY!!" Youji called to the  
retreating back.  
"*sniff* WELL you're SO MEANN!" Omi stomped off. "NO SORRIES  
WILL EVER FORGIVE YOU! I'M NOT GOING ON THE ROAD TRIP WITH YOU!"  
"Oh shit. Will you excuse me?" Youji said to the others. "I  
need to get my boyfriend back.."  
As Ken and Ran watched Youji's retreating back, Ran turned  
to Ken.   
"You know what?" Ran said to Ken.  
"What Ran?" Ken looked at him quizzically.  
"I think Omi has a nice ass." Ran said licking his lips.  
"You whattt?!" Ken said, shocked. "That Omi? The Takatori?"  
"Yeah, well, Youji's going to get some competion!" Ran smirked  
before running after both Youji's and Omi's backs.  
"Oh God..." Ken shook his head. 'It's gonna take a miracle to  
go on this roadtrip..' he thought sadly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
---  
  
AN: Heh. Omi's dark side revealed. ^^;;! I'm not sure to pair  
who with who (RxO? YxO? RxK?) so don't be shy in giving your opnions.  
Sorry about the yaoi, I had no clue my fic would turn out like   
this..!! ^^;; R/R PLEASE!! *hugs her widdle Omi* Tee hee hee!  
I'm not sure if the rating will go up (depending on the content..  
^^;; and my mood)! Please, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism...no flames..PLEASE!  
-luv- Dark Hikari 


End file.
